Gersh Device
The Gersch Device (also referred to as the Black Hole Bomb or Project Mercury) is a tactical grenade that appears only on the zombie map Ascension. It creates a small singularity sucking all the zombies that are present on the map, awarding the player 50 points per zombie (or 130 points if the player holds the Ballistic Knife). A player can dive or jump (but not walk or sprint) into the black hole which will teleport the player to a random location that has been opened. The Gersch Device takes up the players tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades in Ascension, the other being the Matryoshka Dolls. If the player is in possesion of Gersch Device and recives the Matryoshka Dolls and swaps the player will then lose the Gersch Device, and be replaces by the Matryoshka Dolls.This will happen vise versa. The Gersch device is an extremely effective weapon to be drawn from the Mystery Box as it can kill a line of Zombies without hassle and gives the players a short break from the zombies. This weapon is also effective if one wants to revive a downed teammate without being attacked (similar to Monkey Bombs). Gallery gersch obtained.png|Receiving the Gersch Device from the Mystery Box. Gersch_Device_Operation_BO.png|Operating a Gersch Device. Gersch_Device_Black_Hole_BO.png|The blackhole the Gersch Device produces. Achievement/Trophy *'''They are going THROUGH! - '''Kill 5 zombies using the Gersh Device - 35G on Xbox/Bronze Trophy on PS3. Trivia *It will start pulling every single zombie on the map, but since it only lasts 10 seconds, it will release them before pulling them in. The closer they are to the device the stronger the pull. *Players aren't affected by the black hole's gravitational pull, though players can be teleported to random locations by going into it. *If the player is holding a Ballistic Knife, the player will receive 130 points for each zombie killed by the Gersch Device, instead of the usual 50 points. *The achievement relating to the Gersch device misspells it as the "Gersh" Device. *Space Monkeys will run and jump into the black hole willingly. However, this only teleports them and does not kill them. *The Gersch Device was the nickname given to "Project Mercury" by the scientist that was working on it at the time. *If the player throws a Gersch Device at the ground whilst being in a complex that has multiple levels, the player will usually be teleported one story down, making it an easy way to escape Zombies. *The Gersch device is at the center of an easter egg to repair the Kassimir Mechanism. *According to the radios around the map, the Gersch Device wasn't originally meant to be used as a "black hole bomb", but as a portable teleporter, which is one of its main uses. *Sometimes if the player throws a device a zombie will keep acting like it is being sucked into it even if the singularity has closed, walking in a way that is similar to a moonwalk. *Awful Lawton bolts appear to override the Gersch Device. If one shoots a bolt while a Gersch Device is active, zombies will crowd around the bolt instead of being sucked into the device. *When a Gersch Device is thrown outside of the playable area (excluding near the generator for the Kassimir Mechanism, the device will not activate and will not be refunded. While this happens, the player can hear Samantha laughing, just as when the mystery box moves, or two players dive on each other in a corner. *If the player dives to prone using PhD Flopper at the same time someone throws a Gersch Device outside of the map, they will die instantly without getting downed. *Occasionally, after a Gersch Device is thrown, several zombies will have a delayed reaction. They will not get sucked into the Gersch Device until four-five seconds later. Video thumb|left|400px Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Zombies Mode Category:Wonder Weapons